Footage
by Pointy Objects
Summary: Based on the Sneak Preview of the upcoming Jungle Movie. Because Gerald knows something is up.


Helga removed the disc from the DVD player and slipped it back in its sleeve, before handing it to her companion. If her father were home, he'd probably give her some grief for using his big screen TV and DVD player for a movie that only lasted a few minutes, but his absence gave her a reprieve from that potential lecture.

"This is perfect, Helga. Thanks a lot."

"Whatever. Just don't say I never did anything for you," she replied, resuming her seat on the couch.

"Where'd you get all this video equipment anyway?" Gerald asked, carefully putting the DVD in his backpack.

"When my dad sold his company, he had a bunch of leftover stock. Not that it's any of your beeswax." Helga said, hoping this was the end to Gerald's questioning.

"And why'd you have so much video footage?"

"Don't worry about _why_ I have it, just be glad that I _do_." Helga commended herself for dodging another question without having to lie, but was taken aback when Gerald only glared at her in response. "What?"

Gerald paused before replying. "You know he's my best friend, right?"

Helga scoffed. "Doi. You two chuckleheads are practically attached at the hip." She scanned the room, silently wondering if she could make a run for it, or if fleeing from her own house would be considered odd behavior. Walking to the window of her living room, Helga resisted the urge to bite all of her fingernails at once.

"And you know he tells me everything, right?"

Turning slowly, Helga steeled her features to look as intimidating as possible. "What are you getting at, Tall Hair Boy?"

"It's not that tall anymore."

"Answer the question."

"All I'm saying is, you were pretty eager to help me put this together..."

"I helped you make a dumb video; I'm not donating a liver."

"…and I couldn't help but notice you have footage of nearly every one of Arnold's good deeds, except…"

"Except what? Spit it out-"

"…except us saving the neighborhood."

Helga stood silent, glad that she was facing away from Gerald, and searched her mind for a quick lie to explain why she didn't have so much as a millisecond of perhaps Arnold's nicest deed for their community. Gerald's mind, however was quicker, or, she guessed, he'd prepared himself for this line of questioning beforehand.

"And I'm still not sure how you ended up on Scheck's building with us…"

Helga stammered for a moment, before attempting to reply. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for that-"

"Really?" Gerald asked, feigning surprise. "Because anytime I bring it up, Arnold changes the subject."

Helga told herself not to read too much into Gerald's words. If he and Arnold shared everything except that, why should she care? The two agreed that nothing happened, and hadn't spoken of it since the incident in question. They even avoided each other at the neighborhood's annual celebratory block party, thrown a year later.

Realizing that she had yet to answer Gerald, Helga furrowed her brow. If he couldn't get anything out of Arnold, he certainly wouldn't get anything out of her. "What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? I got you the stuff for your dumb video; now scram. I've got more important things to do with my Saturday," she finished, a little harsher than she intended.

Gerald shot her another knowing glance and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Helga. Thanks again. See you next week."

"Who says I'm going to your dumb party anyway?"

"Well, see you in San Lorenzo, then."

"You actually think he's going to win?"

"I don't know. Maybe his optimism is rubbing off on me." Gerald made his way to the foyer and opened the front door, swinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Besides," he began, looking over his shoulder at Helga. "I think this neighborhood has a lot of love for him, if you know what I mean."

As the door slammed behind him, Helga had to agree. There was certainly more than enough love for Arnold in their neighborhood.

* * *

A/N: First things first, JUNGLE MOVIE! We did it, you guys! Pat yourselves on the back! Second: If you saw the preview/sneak peek, this is based on the idea that Gerald totally knows what's up, because...he's Gerald.

Let me know what you thought! Thanks guys!

-PointyObjects


End file.
